Dark Angel
by Sadak0
Summary: The Final CHAPTA! Yeah! Okay... if you know me, then you know my pairings...
1. Grr! Stupid Underage Piloting

Hi! I bet you're wondering why I titled this story "Dark Angel"? Well, I dun know why. I just felt like it... Weird, eh? Umm, I have already written this story, I just have to post it in small sections since it is so freakin' long. This DOES have Raven in it, just not right away. So unlike me, ne? Since I can't work the code thingers, the "/" will mean when something is in italics. Very annoying, I know, but it'll make the story "better" I suppose. Yeah. Okay. You want me to start? Yeah.  
  
I DON'T OWN ZOIDS OR THE OPENING STATEMET THE STORY AND THIS A RUN-ON SENTECE SINCE THERE ARE MORE THAN THREE CLAUSES AND YOU SHOULD BE CORRECTING ME BUT YOU'RE NOT.  
  
  
  
/ In the far reaches of the Milky Way, on the planet Zi, there exist mechanic life forms that posses superior fighting skills. These are the Zoids. Warriors by nature, Zoids have been used as the ultimate weapons in the ongoing war between the Imperial forces, and the Republicans of Planet Zi. / ---------------------------  
  
"Please?" I begged. I was on my knees, asking the shop owner for a Zoid. But he wasn't going to give me one any time soon. In these times, Raven was on the rampage, and I, a mere girl of fifteen, wasn't going to get a Zoid.  
  
"Sorry ma'am. I just can't give you one. We need all the Zoids for the army, to fight off the Imperial attackers. Besides, don't you think you need to be bit older to pilot one of these? You know that women have to sixteen to pilot one in these parts," he explained. His deep blue eyes stared into my coal black ones.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. it's a stupid rule. Maybe I'll come back when there are more Zoids available, and when I'm older," I started to complain.  
  
"Sorry Kala," the man at the store said. The shop sold not only Zoids, but Zoids weapons, parts and accessories. It was a pretty old shop. He knew my name because I usually hung around here. His name was Fred.  
  
In the back was where the Zoids were kept. I exited the shop and snuck around back. When I entered my mouth almost dropped to the ground. Inside was only ONE Zoid! And it was a Rev Raptor at that. But when I studied the Rev Raptor closer, it was sharp. No, not good looking, it's claw blades, foot blades, and even the blades that opened on the sides. They were really, really sharp. Now I could tell it was different. And the blades on the sides, they were longer and pointier, but still round.  
  
The color on the Zoid was even different. Instead of being a deep red, the color was more of a magma, or cherry color. Its eye color was blue (meaning the window tint on the cockpit was blue). The teeth were even sharp. Another thing that was different is that it looked like it had a booster on the back.  
  
The Rev Raptor was a dinosaur like Zoid that was built for speed more then for offense and defense. It was a Zoid of the Imperial army, as opposed to the  
  
Republic. It was usually a deep red color with green eyes and two half- circle blades on the back, along with two guns on the back and front.  
  
"Whoa." I gasped. "Maybe I could just climb in for a bit."  
  
I jumped into the cockpit of the Zoid, and immediately everything went on. There was a dashboard and controls were everywhere. I sat in the first seat, there were two.  
  
"Uh, oh!" I yelped. "What's going on?"  
  
"Raaaggghw!!" screeched the Rev Raptor. It didn't sound like a regular Zoid. It sounded./ female! /  
  
"Hey, you aren't an ordinary Raptor are you?" I asked it.  
  
It, or should I say, she, responded with a happy roar.  
  
"I know! I'll call you the Slash Raptor!!" I said, naming my newfound Zoid.  
  
I tried working it and ended up pushing the wrong button and blowing a hole in the wall with the guns on the arms. Immediately Fred came running and fainted right in front of the Zoid before him. I quickly yelled at Slasher to get out of there.  
  
"How do I work this thing?!" I yelled unhappily. Slash stopped and everything shut down except for the original viewing screen. A power point- like slideshow came on and showed me how to pilot her.  
  
"Can this get any weirder?" I asked. At that precise moment, the end of the slideshow came on saying, 'Thank you and have a nice day!'  
  
"Slash, you are the coolest, and weirdest Zoid I ever met," I told her.  
  
Slash growled a bit.  
  
"I mean it in a good way!" I responded quickly.  
  
Slash and I continued traveling looking for a few good fights. What I really wanted is to meet Ban and Raven, and beat them both. I had never seen either of them, but it would be a good experience. When I came across a town I decided to take a pit stop. It was at the foot of a mountain. To be perfectly honest the town reminded me of a western side town. Very weird. When Slash Raptor and I came walking in everyone stared. I guess they never had seen a Rev Raptor like her, and especially since a Rev Raptor was a Zoid of the Imperial army, and I was in Republic territory. Some even ran away, but I later explained that it was ok.  
  
I stopped at a good restaurant and ordered up some grub. I gobbled down the chicken fingers hungrily. The plate was so clean I could see my reflection in it. My short, spiky black hair looked greasy. I decided it wasn't a bad idea to stay over night in a hotel to get some rest and a shower.  
  
Slash didn't mind and I stayed at the Nicos Inn. My bedroom was a second- class size and taste, but at least it got the job done. I realized that I would need to abandon my dream for a short moment and get a job before moving on. I was in bad need of cash. It seemed that the town need a protector from the Imperial army, and almost all towns did due to the war. It paid a good amount, and it would give me good experience, so I decided it was ok.  
  
The next day nothing came, but I decided to fill up the time with answering people's random questions, which were mostly about Slasher.  
  
"Where did you get her?" an old pheasant woman asked.  
  
"I was in a Zoid dealers, and when I went to the back, I wanted to check her out and it ended up in her being mine," I explained.  
  
That night I fell asleep in my Zoid. The next morning I was woken up rudely by some rumbling from gunshots.  
  
"Slasher, attack mode!" I shrieked, immediately awake. The opposing Zoids were ironically a couple of basic model Rev Raptors. This was my chance to see what kind of skill Slasher really had. When I said, "attack mode" the blades on her backside immediately opened up. A silver energy surrounded them and Slasher growled angrily at the other Zoids.  
  
"Booster on!" I cried, pushing Slash forward. The booster made her gain considerable speed. We dashed around the few enemies we had, shredding them as we went by. The last one got behind us and fired.  
  
"Ahhg!" I grunted, falling to the ground. The blades went back in their places. I could hear the enemy closing in on us. I think Slash could too. The other Raptor's gun was poised to destroy us. I could then feel myself being attacked.  
  
A screen came on and the soldier that was piloting the other Zoid started to talk to me.  
  
"Surrender now and you will not be harmed," he said.  
  
"You mean not anymore then I already have been?" I yelled at him.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen," I said, and then realized I should've lied. I was now illegally piloting a Zoid.  
  
When the reinforcements came in, I was deprived of my beautiful Zoid and was taken to an Imperial court.  
  
"Why did you decide to steal a Zoid, and then pilot it illegally?" asked the judge.  
  
"Because I felt like it. And besides, I didn't MEAN to turn her on," I explained. ((A/N: Is it just me, or did that not sound right? Maybe I'm just perverted. O.o))  
  
"Kala, this is no time to fool around. Whatever you did to IT, it is no excuse or what you did. So what does the jury say?" asked the judge, giving me a sarcastic face.  
  
"We the jury find the defendant guilty of all charges," a representative of the jury announced. Of course I had no chance in winning. I could go to boarding school, but then there was jail. So I chose boarding school. I couldn't help wondering why they had that as a punishment. But it wasn't the school that was the punishment. It was my roommate. They told me it was a girl named Lilly Sunshine. They said she was from another dimension and now her parents took her to the boarding school. Lilly was labeled as a legal nutcase.  
  
"Oh great," I muttered, dragging the few items I owned to my room. "Now, not only do I not have my Zoid, I have to stay in a room with some nutcase."  
  
When I opened the door Lilly was standing there, waiting to greet me. I was totally un-expecting this. No, I wasn't scared, but Lilly didn't look at all at what I thought. I was expecting some crazed, hunched over monster- like being, but what I got was a young girl, probably about fourteen, who had beautiful, fiery red hair, grass green eyes and a slim build. She was wearing a spaghetti strap top and khaki shorts.  
  
"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "My name's Lilly Sunshine! What's yours?" She held out her hand.  
  
"The name's Kala," I said acceptingly, taking her hand and shaking it.  
  
"Kala what?" she asked, wondering my last name.  
  
"Uhh. I don't know." I mumbled, embarrassed. When I was young, I was kidnapped and when the kidnapper asked me my last name, I didn't know. So I ended up living with him. He never gave me a last name though.  
  
When I walked into the room, I could tell Lilly wasn't the neat type. Her stuff was strewn across the floor. Books, papers, clothes./everything./ Her bed wasn't made. We were going to share a bunk bed and she had the bottom. She had a desk and even THAT was messy. I looked at her desk and on it was a picture of a young guy, with scraggly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was smiling in it too.  
  
"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" I asked, picking up the picture.  
  
"No. just a friend. We're not so close anymore but we still keep in tou-" she was almost going to say, but she was stopped by a crash. I had thrown the picture on the ground, breaking the glass and ruining the picture.  
  
"What did you do that for?" she cried, picking up the picture and trying to piece together.  
  
"He looks dumb. And the picture was annoying me," I explained. I climbed up onto my bed and closed my eyes. "Why are you here?" I asked.  
  
"Parents. They figured this would help me turn into a more girlish. girl," she told me, and I heard her throw out the picture. I smiled silently. "What about you?" she asked.  
  
"Got in trouble for stealing a Zoid and then piloting it illegally," I said causally. "Of course my Zoid was taken away. I'm innocent really. It's not my fault Slash turned on."  
  
"Slash?" she asked.  
  
"My Zoid. She's supposedly a Rev Raptor, but a lot more advanced. So I called her Slash Raptor," I explained. "And by the way, why do they call you a nutcase?" I asked her.  
  
"Uh, you don't wanna know," she replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Suddenly a bell rang, ordering us to get ready for the first class. This was her life? How boring is this? The teacher's name was Mr. D. His full name was S U D but everyone called him SUD. SUD was a short man with a big, white circle head with the letters SUD in blue on it. His dream was to be part of a talk show one day. That's all he talked about too. Maybe that was part of the torture. As soon as class was over, Lilly and I retreated back our room. Lilly told me the tale of her family.  
  
"I live, or lived, in a family where proper was spelled with a capital /P/. I had two sisters that were complete "girly-girls". My dad didn't mind so much, but mom tried everything to make like my sisters. It was like Rose and Daisy were the stars and I was the sidekick. My mom finally went to the last resort and sent me here. I can't say it did much.," Lilly told me, lying on her bunk.  
  
"Yeah well, I had it worse," I half-bragged.  
  
"Really? What was YOUR family like?" asked Lilly.  
  
"Well, my original one, I have no idea. I came from some planet called Vegeta. That's where I got this," I said, pulling out my tail.  
  
"Ahh!" Lilly screeched, hiding under the covers.  
  
"It's just my tail. I'm something called a Saiyan. I somehow crash- landed here in a pod thing and they put me in an adoption agency when my foster parents found me. I was in a cage screaming and stuff.I was only about four. I had really long hair, so my foster parents cut it and took me home. When I was five, I went out for a walk and this guy named Dave came up and kidnapped me. I never knew my last name so he couldn't return me, so I lived with him for a few months before he was shot to death and I was roughin' it. And then I met Slasher, so I'm here," I told her, laughing a bit at the end.  
  
I organized my stuff and by the time we were done telling stories about our lives it was time to hit the sack. I climbed up to my bed and practically conked out. I woke up at 7:00 AM and went to school. At the end of the week I was /already/ bored.  
  
"Lilly, how long have you been here?"  
  
"About 6 months," she replied. My eyes widened. I would have to get out of here. This was not the way to live. I wanted Slash back!!  
  
So for a month, I devised a plan for Lilly and I to get out of here. I didn't tell her until the night when we were going to do it. We snuck out of our room and brought nothing with us, except for food, which we got from the cafeteria. Lilly was an excellent hacker, since her friend had taught her some skills. She turned off the security alarms (yes they have security alarms in schools, especially ones with insane children in it), and then we ran through the front doors out into the wilderness. We kept running into the next town.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Lilly.  
  
I caught my breath and replied, "We get back Slasher."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
W00t! SUD ACTION!!! YEAH BABY! Hehehee... if you've never read "Late Nite With Raven" then you wouldn't get it. So, what do you think? Just for your info, Kala is 15 and Lilly is 14.... okay. This is a chapter of her life... interesting ne? Sorry about the convenient crap... yeah. Reviews please! ^^ 


	2. Ugh, That Ban Needs To Watch Anime

Well, it's been how long.... a day? Yeah. We're getting to closer to Raven- action peeps; ya just have to be patient. And I know this whole story is cheesy, but I just had to put it up here because... I felt like it. I'm weird that way... *nods* But you all know that. So... are you ready for the next chapter? Good! *claps* Once again, "/" means italic... yeah. Let's go!  
  
I DON'T OWN ZOIDS OR THE OPENING STATEMET THE STORY AND THIS A RUN-ON SENTECE SINCE THERE ARE MORE THAN THREE CLAUSES AND YOU SHOULD BE CORRECTING ME BUT YOU'RE NOT.  
  
  
  
Lilly and I stayed in a motel for a night, preparing for the next day. And that next day, we asked around for where they might think the Imperial army might be holding a captive Zoid. Of course no one would want to answer that question. The Empire is a very "secret" organization, and no one will ever reveal those secrets.  
  
Unless they wanted to pay the price.  
  
Admiral Prozen, the leader of the Empire (besides of course the Emperor), is not a very flexible man. His main goal is to basically destroy the Republic. I bet he would use Slasher too. That was the way. I wouldn't go to Slash. She would come to me.  
  
"Hellooo?" Lilly yelled jumping in front me, waving her hands wildly.  
  
"Huh? What?" I said, breaking out my trance.  
  
"Kala, we're going to have to leave soon," she told me.  
  
"Yeah, but what are going to travel around in? A motorcycle?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yeah," she said, pointing in front of her. Right there was a sleek black Hargey Mavidson. It probably cost over $20,000!  
  
"Lilly!!! Where did you get this thing?" I asked, amazed.  
  
"Did I tell you I come from an extremely rich family?" she told me, looking around aimlessly.  
  
I stared at the amazing machine for a bit. Its seat had to be modified a bit to fit two people, and the decals on the sides was a big fire flash and thunder bolt intertwined. It probably went a million miles an hour (not literally of course). Lilly hopped on.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to get on?" she asked, putting on her helmet.  
  
"Alright!!!" I yelped happily, jumping on and putting on my helmet.  
  
Lilly revved the engine, and politely asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Well. we're going to. to. uh." I fumbled with my words. Where were we going? Then I had an idea. "We're going to the nearest Republican stop!!" I cried, and with that, Lilly floored it and we were off. The nearest base was one hundred miles away, but we were near a Republic city, New Helic city. It was only about seventy miles away.  
  
  
  
"Can I see some ID?"  
  
I forgot about the border guards. Unfortunately, we didn't have any ID, both of us being under eighteen. We were in trouble. Even though I didn't have the best solution, it was one. I reached into Lilly's pocket and grabbed a credit card, one of her parent's that she had stolen. I put it into the border guard's open hand and said, "Here, have some fun," and kicked Lilly for her to hit the gas. We drove off with the border guards just staring, some yelling angrily.  
  
"Kala, I'm glad that was my parent's, or else I'd be really, really, mad right now!" she steamed, not as mad as she obviously could be. But she immediately calmed down and said, "But it was pretty good!" Lilly let out a high-pitched laugh. I smiled inside and we continued riding. I wondered if Lilly knew where we were going. Luckily, I did, so I was able to direct her.  
  
"Lilly, take a right now. no, a right! Lilly!!"  
  
"Quiet Kala! I know, I know!"  
  
After motoring for about five hours (with of course some small rest stops), we finally came to the edge of New Helic. Well, it was only the suburbs, but it was close enough. Some of these suburbs were just rows of grassy fields. By the time we got there it was nighttime so we just kept going. It was a moonlit night and the stars dotted the sky like flowers in the field we were traveling on. It was a cloudy night and I just laid back and was about to fall asleep when we suddenly stopped moving. There was a hole in the ground Lilly mumbled something and revved the engine two or three times. Suddenly the hole caved in and we fell though.  
  
"Ahem," said a voice above us.  
  
I looked up and there was a girl standing over us with an irritated look on her face. She had torn up blue jeans and a ripped white shirt. She a green diamond on her forehead, and one large lock of her golden-brown hair came down over one of her cobalt blue eyes. I smiled nervously and Lilly just lay face down in the ground. The girl kept the stern look and said, "Are you two going to start fighting and stain my carpet?"  
  
"No, no!" Lilly explained, getting her face off the ground and dusting it off.  
  
"Good, because the last two people dropped in here covered in blood /and/ mud, and stained my carpet!! Two young men, I believe," she explained angrily to us. ((A/N: Hey, if you guess who they are before she says who they are, you must be psychic! -_-;;))  
  
"Oh, no. what did you do to them?" I asked her curiously.  
  
"Ah, gave 'em both a good sock, one in the nose, and gave the other a black eye,"  
  
"You go!" Lilly shrieked.  
  
Suddenly a tiny voice appeared from behind the young girl. "What's going on?" it asked. It turns out the voice came from a medium-sized beige rabbit with a black patch over her left eye. and wings!  
  
"It's ok, Patch, these two girls just dropped down into our hole again," the girl told the rabbit, who was obviously named Patch, an appropriate name.  
  
"Oh, ok. Are you going to beat them up Jeri?" asked Patch to the girl, who was named Jeri. Jeri shook her head and rubbed the rabbit on her silky belly. Patch giggled and fell to the ground. While Lilly screamed at how cute Patch was, I looked around. Lilly's Hargey was lying on the ground, upside down and still running. The white, plush carpet looked a bit dirty, but not stained. The hole was covered with fancy blue wallpaper. Jeri looked the complete opposite of her home. She was a rugged, don't-give-me- that kind of teenager, whilst her house looked completely.rich.  
  
"Jeri, if I may ask, where did you get all this money?" I inquired.  
  
"Well, first, I have a high paying job. I do almost anything for money, as long as there's a lot of it. Maybe you've heard of me?" she bragged.  
  
"Jeri. Jeri, oh, yes, I remember now, you're the one who stole the computer parts from that huge warehouse right?" Lilly responded before me.  
  
"Yes, that's correct. And who are you two?" Jeri asked us.  
  
"Well, I'm Lilly Sunshine, and this is Kala. this is Kala," Lilly said, again beating me to the punch.  
  
"Ah, well, it's nice to meet you two. Wait a second. I heard of those names before. Patch?" Jeri said, signaling to the rabbit to get something. Patch immediately get the newspaper and handed it to her partner. Jeri searched the paper and then her face showed a sign of recognition. She showed up the paper. On the headline it said, "/Two juvenile teens escape from boarding school/" Lilly's eyes squinted.  
  
"I'm NOT a juvenile delinquent!!!" she screamed. She was obviously angry that they had mistaken her for an escapee of a boarding school for delinquents. But, she had potential to be one. She was just too nice. For now.  
  
"Well, Lilly, then why were you there? And why DID people consider you a nutcase? C'mon, you can tell me," I teased her.  
  
"Fine. You want to know? Well.if you were considered a sweet girl twenty- four seven and when some guy tries to hit on you and you end up breaking his jaw maybe you would be considered a nutcase too!!!" Lilly cried angrily, nearly strangling me. ((A/N: THAT was my friend's idea....))  
  
"Whoa, sorry Lilly, I didn't know," I squeaked, backing off. Lilly's eyes gleamed with fire. I kept backing up until I hit Jeri, and then I hid behind her. Lilly suddenly cheered up and started squeezing Patch.  
  
"So, Jeri, do you have any food we could borrow?" I asked her, hearing Patch gasping for air in the background.  
  
"Yeah, sure, hold on," Jeri responded, dashing into her kitchen and coming back with meat and fruits in tow. Jeri dropped them in a bag and attached them to the back of our motorcycle; after flipping it back over of course. I thanked her. Lilly was still squeezing Patch to death, even when Jeri asked us if we wanted to stay.  
  
"Nah, but let me ask you something. Who were those two young men that fell through here?" I asked her.  
  
"One was named Ban, I believe, and the other was Raven," she said.  
  
"Whee! I gotta fight them!!" I shrieked, jumping into the air and clapping my hands.  
  
"Have you even seen them before?" asked Lilly.  
  
"Well, no, but I want to fight them."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Which way did they go?"  
  
"All I know is that the Ban dude went to New Helic."  
  
"Right where we're heading," Lilly smirked.  
  
"Yeah! Now we can get Slash and beat Ban in one go! Killing two birds with one stone!" I laughed. I knew we were getting close.  
  
We politely thanked Jeri and Lilly gave Patch a last squeeze good-bye and we got the motorcycle out of the hole. As I made sure everything was secure in the back we were off. I fell asleep again but when I woke up I was still on the motorcycle and Lilly was nowhere to be found. I looked around only to see that were surrounded by huge buildings, apartments, and such. Smoke was flying out of a few buildings and it smelled kind of bad. We were in New Helic!!  
  
But /where/ were we in New Helic? The motorcycle was parked next to a café and there was cobblestone floor surrounding it. I looked in the café and Lilly was in there eating. Steam flew of my ears. I blew down the door and I stomped in. No doubt Lilly had thought that I needed my extra sleep when the fact was I needed to get up as early as possible.  
  
Of course, being that I never told her I couldn't blame her. I was still angry and wanted to find Slasher so I could defeat Ban. Now, not only was she in the café talking away, she talking to some weird guy. He was wearing weird clothes and had spiky black hair, and some was pulled into a ponytail. He had a red lopsided rectangle on his lower left cheek. His eyes looked cheerful and happy, they were black. His nose had tape over it. When I broke in Lilly looked at me.  
  
"Kala! Before you beat me up, this guy is the one we've been looking for!"  
  
"Who, Raven?"  
  
"No! Ban!"  
  
"Well, Lilly, that's great. but.uh. I HAVE NOTHING TO VERSE HIM WITH!!!"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Ban immediately got up and got in my face. He must've known I wanted to challenge him. But instead, he stood in front of Lilly and pointed his index finger at her, holding an apple in his other hand. Then, all in one smooth motion, he shoved the apple in her face and said, "I challenge you to a Zoid battle!"  
  
I looked at him and laughed. "What is this, pokémon?" I laughed and laughed until I fell on the ground. After I calmed down I said, that neither of us had a Zoid. Ban blushed. I asked him if there had been any sightings of a strange Rev Raptor.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be the one to know that. There was just an attack here but the Imperials failed. The person who has your information is on the Imperial army," Ban explained.  
  
"Well, we can't just go straight to Prozen!" I complained.  
  
"No, not him. You probably won't get it out of him, but the only guy who will tell you and not get in trouble is Raven. The Imperials value him so much that they would never get rid of him."  
  
"He must be a pretty good fighter then," I said.  
  
"/Pretty good?/ This guy is so good even /I/ can't beat him," Ban scoffed.  
  
"Then you must not be very good," Lilly giggled. She would always come up with a good insult then giggle at her own joke. I would have to work with her on that.  
  
Ban frowned and sat back down. I sat down at the table on the other end of the café and Lilly sat across from me. I crossed my arms and pouted.  
  
"All this work for nothing! We don't even know where Raven is!!" I yelled, slamming my fists on the table.  
  
"He's south of New Helic!" Ban cried form the other end of the café. He was pretty helpful for such an idiot.  
  
I grinned and Lilly did too. Raven must be pretty experienced, so he must be a bit older than Ban.no doubt as ugly or uglier than Ban. Boys never looked good at the ages of fourteen and fifteen. I sighed. I walked out of the café and got in the driver's seat.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lilly asked crossly.  
  
"I'm driving."  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Sit /DOWN/ Lilly!" I seethed through gritted teeth. Lilly sat down and I revved the motor. "Lilly?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Which way is south?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- Well, how good was that? Satisfied? Sorry if I made Ban look like an idiot, but that's what us RF's (as Fire Fox would call us) do. I needed to tell you guys something... I'm trying to say as close to the anime as possible, but I WILL make mistakes in later chapters. Yeah. Okay? Good. Now, R&R. ^^ 


	3. Raven! Our Hero!

Hello! I'm back yet again! Maybe I should stop updating so often. I get one review per chapter. But, hey, RAVEN'S IN IT NOW!! BOO YA!!! Soo, you excited? Want me to stop talking? Well, too bad! I'm gonna drone on, and on, and on. or not. I want to see Raven in the story too. so yeah. I apologize for any OOCnessish you may experience during the reading of this chapter. You know the drill, "/" mean italics. Athank ya.  
  
I DON'T OWN ZOIDS OR THE OPENING STATEMET THE STORY AND THIS A RUN-ON SENTECE SINCE THERE ARE MORE THAN THREE CLAUSES AND YOU SHOULD BE CORRECTING ME BUT YOU'RE NOT.  
  
  
  
So I was in the back seat and Lilly was driving as usual. I had my arms crossed until we got to the suburbs again. It was swampy and footprints were going to be easy to see. It would be a synch to find Raven; except for the fact the motorcycle was going two miles an hour in the swamp. We gave up soon enough and we were out of the swamp and on the desert faster than you can say chicklebob. ((A/N: An inside joke between my friend and I. blame it on my sense in wanting to include it.))  
  
The motorcycle went extremely fast in the desert, and apparently so did Raven's Zoid. Once we had found the footprints, they went on for miles. We stopped at nighttime to rest, but I didn't get off the motorcycle. When I woke up we were moving again. Lilly screamed in my ear, waking me up fully.  
  
"KALA!! There's a ZOID up ahead!!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Hit the gas!!"  
  
It was a red Zaberfang, a saber-tooth tiger type Zoid that was very fast and strong. It was moving at an abnormally fast rate but we soon caught up with it. I wondered if it was Raven as a pilot or if he had an organoid. It was probably both.  
  
The sand flew in my face and hair as Lilly cranked up the speed and we caught up with the walking Zoid. Lilly looked back at me and asked me if should drive in front of it. I nodded and we went even faster. The wind wasn't helping the sand blowing my eyes. She drove in front of the Zoid and we stopped right in front of it. The Zaberfang stopped immediately and I heard Raven's deep, icy voice echo throughout the desert. ((A/N: W00T! OUR HERO!!))  
  
"Get out of my way," the intercom boomed.  
  
"Umm, Raven!! Uh, we were wondering if we could know where a strange- looking Rev Raptor could be!" Lilly asked politely.  
  
"What's it to you? Move, before I stomp you," he said.  
  
I stood up off the motorcycle. "No! I want to know where my Zoid is!"  
  
"Oh, the freak machine is /YOUR/ Zoid?"  
  
"So you /do/ know about it?" I grinned.  
  
The cockpit hatch opened and what I saw was either a trick played by the sand in my eyes. or I just saw a total hottie. Raven looked like a strong, but slim young boy, and he was wearing a tight purple jacket with straps going up to the collar and down around him. His pants were a dark color as well, with a white zigzag line that went through them. He had a metal shoulder guards on too. ((A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW, it's his GF outfit with a few minor changes but, I couldn't remember what his other one looked like.))  
  
Raven had intense, poignant dark violet eyes that were nearly covered by his black hair that went down to his shoulders. It wasn't girlish though. It was spiky, but not pointing up like Ban's hair. It looked like it tapered back until it was just the end of his hair. He had a red mark below his right eye; it looked like the Speedo sign only with a red dot next to it. He also had a black eye, probably from Jeri. He jumped down and my eyes followed his every move. He walked toward me and he got so close I could feel his breath. My eyes were locked with his. He whispered something harshly to me.  
  
"Move."  
  
At that point I was ready to faint and couldn't move. Lilly dragged me from the range of the Zaberfang quickly and I had a dazed look on my face as I watched him get back into the Zoid and walk off. I saw a blurry hand pass in front of my face. I heard some calling my voice.  
  
"Kala. Kala."  
  
It was Raven. He was there in front of me! I nervously stood up and I was face to face with him. then.our faces got closer and closer.  
  
"KALA!!!!"  
  
I snapped out of my daydream. Lilly was standing in front of me, looking at me with that what's-the-matter-with-you look. I smiled uncertainly and got up. My legs were weak and my mind was still filled with thoughts of Raven.  
  
"Kala, what's the matter with you?! Hellooo? Is anyone home?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. what?" I said snapping back to attention once again.  
  
"Um.. Kala, maybe you didn't notice, but he told you to move and I had to drag you from your spot," Lilly said sarcastically.  
  
"He told me to move." I daydreamed.  
  
"Kala? Is everything okay? You acted like you were in love with the guy!!"  
  
That made me talk.  
  
"Acted? /Acted?/ ACTED!!! Lilly, that's the most frikkinest hottest guy I've ever seen in my whole frikkin' life!"  
  
"Your life is frikkin'?"  
  
I sighed. Lilly had obviously not seen what I had seen in Raven. The best part was about this situation, I would have to chase him down to get the information. Then he would have to lead us to it. Which meant traveling time with Raven!! And Lilly.  
  
"Kala, you can't become like this now. we have a Zoid to hunt! Besides. whatever happened to Callipso?" she asked smugly.  
  
Callipso. he was my old boyfriend back when I was 10 and I lived on a place called Earth. He liked me, but him and I didn't see eye to eye all the time. He was about regaining power and killing and honor and pride and stuff like that. He had a gun on his hand and he was a Saiyan just like me. But he was so boring. and he died fighting for his honor.  
  
"Lilly, Callipso is dead," I replied flatly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
I nodded. "Besides, the best part about this mission is that we'll have to get Raven in order to get the information out of him. And then he'll have to lead us to Slash. Don't worry, I'm still all business."  
  
Everything I just said was true, except for maybe the part about being all business. I wanted to get Slasher back, but I wanted to spend time with Raven. I was a hopeless cause.  
  
That night, all I dreamt about was Raven. I couldn't get him out of my head. That moment would be etched in my brain for the rest of my life. In the morning asked Lilly if she had ever felt that way about a guy.  
  
"Did I ever!" she exclaimed. "There was the boy at the boarding school. His name was Han Polo, and he was good-looking. I mean, Kala. this guy was /h-o-o-t!/" she said, putting an accent on the two o's.  
  
I looked at Lilly skeptically, "He was hoot?"  
  
"No, hott!"  
  
"Lilly, you spelled it h-o-o-t. It's spelled h-o-t-t," I explained.  
  
"My sisters must've been pretty dumb then. That's how they spelled hott."  
  
I laughed a lot that morning as Lilly and I again exchanged stories of our families. I noticed that whenever something interesting happened, it was always when the last digit in my age was a zero or five. I could only think about lay ahead for me in my life, but it was probably going to be something great.  
  
We headed off on the motorcycle, following Raven's tracks. We ate some of the food Jeri had given us that morning as well. It was a windy, hot, dry day. The sand whipped my face like a thousand tiny knives piercing my skin. It was extremely hard to follow his tracks as the wind washed most of them away. Despite this, Lilly tried to go as fast as she could.  
  
Soon the wind died down by night, and by that time I was so miserable I didn't move. I was sand covered and very cold as night set in. Lilly slept peacefully on the ground while I struggled to keep my language pleasant. In the morning, I was still in the same position I was in during the night. Arms crossed, teeth gritted, and eyes closed.  
  
The weather changed from horrible to wonderful that day. It was easy for Lilly to follow the tracks, I had my eyes closed. It was until dinner when she dumped water on me that I opened my eyes. I was happy that we were still on the trail, but I complained that we should've found him already.  
  
"Kala, he's in a ZOID. We're on a MOTORCYCLE! See the difference?! He's going to have to take a rest stop eventually, which is probably where he's heading. When we get there. you can torture and I can interrogate," she fought. Lilly won that argument, but I was still convinced that we could get there faster. I longed to see his face again. and I wanted to have Slasher back too, how could I forget her? My own Zoid. and she was being held captive by the Imperials. poor Slash.  
  
The motorcycle engine was so loud even the muffler couldn't help. I ducked behind Lilly who absorbed most of the sand blow. She was wearing goggles and a scarf, a typical outfit. The scarf kept whacking me in the face, but it was better than a thousand tiny sand particles hitting your face.  
  
We must've of been on the right track to Raven because we came upon Zoid wrecks and fires a blazing. I grinned. This just showed how good a fighter Raven was. The wrecks of Zoids were that of a Guysack, a scorpion-type Zoid of the Republic. They were probably sleepers, a barrage of Zoids that only attack when awoken or threatened, and they hide in the sand. Raven obviously didn't care because they were destroyed whether they attacked or not.  
  
"Poor Zoids," Lilly sympathized.  
  
"Yeah. they're just. dead." I blinked. The Zoid core, the heart of the Zoid, was completely destroyed, making the Zoid unable to be revived, unless it was acted upon by an organoid. Deep down I didn't really care for them, if it was Raven who destroyed them.  
  
Lilly sighed and kept on driving. "That Raven boy. he's heartless."  
  
"Yeah." I grinned dreamily.  
  
"Kala, I mean, not to go so far in the future. but if you guys got together, well. he'd probably use you," Lilly mumbled.  
  
"Lilly! First off, you don't even know the guy! Second off.never mind." I complained. How dare she say that! It could be true. but I mustn't dare think that either. with a guy like Raven, he probably wouldn't like me anyway. I'm a complete freak! I have a tail, and short black hair that never grows! Besides, with a guy like him, he probably has a girlfriend already.  
  
We dropped the subject by nighttime and I fell asleep again. My dreams were not happy. I dreamt of Raven, except he was not the guy I wanted him to be. He was a ruthless, cold, killing machine. Even his name. Raven, like in the poem on Earth. The Raven is always portrayed as an evil symbol. I realized that Raven was not the guy for me. Like I would ever get together with him.  
  
That morning my thoughts were focused on finding Slash. My feelings for the boy had changed so quickly, the crush was short lived. I didn't mind. With all the weird people I had met in a short time, there was a chance of that happening. I would get Slash and beat Raven and Ban.  
  
My butt was falling asleep on the motorcycle and so was I. It was morning and I was so bored and I had nothing else to do.  
  
"Lilly?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"I don't know!!"  
  
But at that moment, an explosion came from the distance and hot wind blew our way. A red Zaberfang was on the horizon and rushing toward us, fast. It took a well-placed leap and jumped over us. I ordered Lilly to follow it and the motorcycle turned around and lurched forward. We were gaining fast, and soon the Zoid's pace slowed down to a walk. We zoomed in front of it and stopped ahead. The Zoid stopped as well and Raven spoke.  
  
"Not you again. Will I have to crush you or can you get out of my way?" he asked coldly.  
  
"I have a feeling of déjà vu." Lilly squeaked.  
  
I smiled and got off the motorcycle. I climbed the Zoid and right away was on the hatch, looking in the eye of the Zoid. Raven was looking at me with a what-the-heck-are-you-doing look. His eyes were so dark. they were like endless black holes. I shook my head and made an angry face.  
  
"Raven." I tried to yell, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I. I. I want my Zoid back."  
  
"What?!" he asked, annoyed now.  
  
I gathered up all the courage I had left and screamed, "I WANT MY ZOID BACK AND YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHERE IT IS!!"  
  
I took a deep breath as Raven uttered his response, "Why should I?"  
  
"Raven.. you're my only hope. You've got to tell me!" I cried. I put on my best puppy face and Raven didn't seem to care. ((A/N: Obi Wan Kenobi.. you're my only hope.))  
  
"Give me a break. You're weak. There's no way I would help you even if you were the last girl on Zi," he smirked.  
  
I jumped down. Raven wasn't going to help me? He really was a cold- hearted beast. I needed something to threaten him with. A weapon. I looked at the back of the motorcycle. There was nothing there but a frying pan. I guess it would have to do. I grabbed it and before Raven could start his Zoid again, I climbed up and whacked the glass, breaking it. Raven looked at me.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he cursed angrily.  
  
"I'm breaking in," I smirked. I climbing the cockpit and it was really small, but even better, not giving Raven room to run away. I saw Lilly peeking in through the broken cockpit window. I told her to come in and she had rope with her.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it now!" Raven growled angrily and we tied him down to the chair. I smirked, and held the frying pan over his head. He looked so helpless, tied there. His eyes were flaming with hatred. They were so alluring. no. I was in the middle of forcing someone to cooperate. His hair though. so free and wild. just like his nature.  
  
I shook my head. Lilly began asking questions.  
  
"So, Raven. would you mind telling us who you work for?"  
  
"I'm not telling you anything! And you! With the black hair! Stop staring at me like some demented zombie!"  
  
I whacked him on the head with the frying pan. He flinched but showed no sign of immense pain. Man, this boy was tough.  
  
"Her name is /Kala/. My name's Lilly Sunshine!" she said happily.  
  
"Or Lilly Sunburn." I grinned.  
  
"Kala!"  
  
I smiled a bit and Lilly kept asking the questions. We couldn't get anything out of him, it was like trying to milk a rock. The only answer that we actually got a valid answer was the question I asked him.  
  
"Do you have girlfriend?"  
  
"No. Why do you care?"  
  
"Kala! I'm asking the questions!!"  
  
We stayed there all day, the Zoid moving once or twice by Raven trying to kick the controls. Lilly tied his feet down hard and he couldn't move at all. He even tried to call on his organoid, "Shadow". Lilly had certain animal (organoids may not be things with fur, scales, or feathers, but they are living, breathing things, an animal) charms, and was able to tell Shadow to go away. It took a bit of persuasion, but he did leave the Zoid eventually. That way he couldn't control it.  
  
I was the first to fall asleep, standing. Lilly stayed up all night, asking questions and when I fell on Raven while I was sleeping he yelled at me and of course I stayed awake. We were all going crazy. Lilly started acting like Scrooge, saying "Bah, Humbug," at random times, and I starting drooling. But I wasn't tired. Staying within twelve inches of Raven for over twenty-four hours was getting to me. He was so hott, and I couldn't resist him. ((A/N: My friend and her stupid suggestions. why don't I just take it out? I don't know.))  
  
Nobody ate, nobody drank, so obviously nobody had to get out of the cockpit. Raven was the last one to lose his nerves, and starting spitting out information left and right. I sucked it up like a dry sponge, absorbing every little detail about where Slash was.  
  
"I work for Prozen. I'm Günter Prozen he said. we got the Zoid. it's a feisty one.Raven, do you like tea parties he asked. I'm Lord Prozen.unghh.put it in the royal hanger.we'll use it later.I hate tea parties.whee. Raven destroy that base. drink the tea he says. yum, tea. wha. what? Oh no. I've been telling you things."  
  
Raven fell asleep right then and there. And we had gotten some of the information we needed. I climbed out of the cockpit and took a well- deserved rest, and Lily joined me about two hours later. We woke up who- knows-how many hours later to the sound of Raven's angry yells.  
  
"Get me out of here!! Black hair!! Sunburn!! Get me out!!"  
  
Lilly and I ignored him until we were done eating, and finally climbed up to the cockpit and gave him food after untying him. He ate it gratefully, not caring where it came from. It was only until Raven was done eating that we told him he would have to get us to Slash.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because Raven, if you don't, you'll find that Shadow will have slightly decreased his liking to you," Lilly smirked. I would've said something, but I could not speak to him. My thoughts of Raven had changed again. He was just a sexy guy. He was so wonderful in some way I couldn't take my eyes off him.  
  
"What are you talking about Sunburn?"  
  
"I mean, that you know I made Shadow leave the Zoid? Well, I can make him leave you," Lilly bribed, trying to ignore the "Sunburn" comment.  
  
"What? You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh, but I would! I won't as long as you take us to Slash," Lilly smiled evilly.  
  
Raven was between a rock and a hard place. Tell us strange girls where the prized Zoid was and take the risk with Prozen? Or risk losing his organoid forever? I again gathered up all my courage, and, and with my frying pan behind my back, bent down towards Raven and whispered in his ear.  
  
"/What's it gonna be?/"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
So, did ya like it? Raven's in it, finally. Kala's a bit love-struck, no? Anyways, why is Raven so nice to Kala? Will she ever get Slasher back? Why did Lilly act like Scrooge? Why did Kala choose the frying pan? WILL I EVER STOP ASKING SO MANY DAMN QUESTIONS? Find out, next time! That sounded like a commercial. 


	4. Bazooka time!

Hello! Welcome back. I purposely let it go for two days. well actually I needed to get some work done. So, anyways, we're back here, Raven's in the story and we're all having a jolly time. The reason he's acting so nice is because. well... maybe Kala just doesn't like him. maybe he likes her. *whacks self* Nooooo! Do not believe that! Or maybe you should. I dun care. there is a reason for him to act this way. Also, this is my first non- script story that has Raven in it. the, the first one that I ever wrote. I wrote it a little while ago, just never felt like putting it up here.. anyways! "/" is italics, you all know, I would hope. no? Let's continue.  
  
I DON'T OWN ZOIDS OR THE OPENING STATEMET THE STORY AND THIS A RUN-ON SENTECE SINCE THERE ARE MORE THAN THREE CLAUSES AND YOU SHOULD BE CORRECTING ME BUT YOU'RE NOT.  
  
  
  
"Motorcycle!"  
  
"Zoid!"  
  
"Mo-tor-cy-cle!"  
  
"We're going in MY Zoid! We can stow YOUR "precious" motorcycle in the storage!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Lilly and Raven had argued for what seemed like hours on whether we would travel in his Zoid or her motorcycle. Personally I didn't really care, as long I would be close to Raven. But he had won and Lilly would have to do with out her motorcycle.  
  
"Wait, how about Kala and I travel in the motorcycle and you go in your Zoid?" Lilly asked. I looked at Raven for his answer.  
  
"You girls would never keep up with my pace. We're going in my Zoid and that's final," he concluded. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Lilly sadly watched her motorcycle be loaded into the storage area by Shadow, Raven's organoid. How he obtained one I wouldn't know. Organoids are "legendary" creature, similar to Zoids, only they can increase the power of a Zoid simply by fusing with it. They are much smaller than Zoids and look dinosaur like. Shadow was a black organoid with sky blue eyes. Suitable for someone like Raven.  
  
"Now, let's get going." he said reluctantly, getting into his Zoid. Lilly, just as reluctant to get into the Zoid crossed her arms and didn't move. I dragged her from her spot to the Zoid. I got in but Lilly still refused.  
  
"Lilly! If you don't get in, you're not going to see your motorcycle again!" I called to her.  
  
She immediately got in the Zoid. I sat on the floor on Raven's left side (if you were looking into the Zoid from the front), and Lilly and sat on the right. Raven grunted and called Shadow into the Zoid. He tweaked the controls and we started moving. It was a pretty boring trip; Raven was silent, and only spoke when Lilly started fiddling with the controls.  
  
"What's this one do?"  
  
"Don't touch it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"That's not a very good reason!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
He was pretty good at ending things like that. Lilly still touched them anyway, but nothing would ever happen since Shadow would stop the controls. The organoid knew that his master only had two hands and wouldn't obey anyone but him. So Lilly could touch as many controls as she wanted.  
  
"So. Raven. how old are you?" I asked him nervously, trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Oh, c'mon! Tell me something! Please?" I asked him, batting my eyelashes and getting into a kneeling position.  
  
He moved uncomfortably in his seat and swatted me away with his hand. I crossed my arms and sat back down.  
  
"Fifteen," he murmured.  
  
I smiled. I had actually gotten something out of him. He was obviously more the stoic type and I felt proud that I had gotten him to talk. I was quiet for the rest of the day. The night however, was a different story. There was a disagreement about where everyone would sleep.  
  
"The ground."  
  
"I'm sleeping in my Zoid."  
  
"You're sleeping on the ground Raven!" Lilly screamed.  
  
"No way. What if someone comes and attacks us?" Raven argued.  
  
"We're in the middle of NOWHERE!!"  
  
"I know where we are."  
  
"Raven, are you saying you actually care about us?" I asked him smugly.  
  
He turned around to face me.  
  
"Are you saying you want me to?" he retorted, in my same tone.  
  
I got a red face and shook my head. Raven had this fear that he caused in me, the fear that only he was only capable of causing. I turned around and heard them continue arguing. Lilly wanted us all to sleep on the ground because she knew wherever Raven slept I would be right next to him. I knew she didn't want to sleep on the ground alone.  
  
Raven just liked to sleep in his Zoid, and I was sure the attacking thing was just an excuse to get his way. Lilly wanted her way. I made a compromise between the two.  
  
"I'll sleep on the ground with Lilly, and Raven can sleep in his Zoid," I sighed, giving up my chance to sleep next to Raven for my friend. Lilly smiled and nodded.  
  
We both looked over at Raven. He shrugged and climbed into his Zoid. I let out a heavy sigh. Lilly put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Kala," she smiled.  
  
I smiled back.  
  
Lilly fell asleep pretty early. I, on the other hand, couldn't fall asleep. I was hungry and wanted to eat. I knew Raven would have food. but I didn't want to ask him. Who /knows/ what he would do if I disturbed him from his sleep. But. I was so hungry. I got up and walked over to the Zoid. I climbed up and knocked on the glass of the eye that I didn't break. He didn't stir. I knocked harder. He moved slightly. I was fed up.  
  
"RAVEN!!"  
  
He woke up immediately and looked around. He saw me in the glass and he frowned. The cockpit hatch opened.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Do you have any food?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I have some?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
"Kala, /go away/," he said icily, and went back to sleep.  
  
I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. Raven. he had called me by my name. Not Black hair. but Kala. I got a dreamy smile on my face. I got down on the ground and fell asleep next to Raven's Zoid.  
  
The next morning Lilly woke me up. I was starving and followed the smell of food. There was not a lot, there was soup and coffee, a lot of coffee.  
  
"This is it?" I asked Raven, who was sitting by the gas fire. He was drinking coffee and looked up at me.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This isn't enough," I complained.  
  
"Then you go find a shop to buy food. IN THE MIDDLE OF A DESERT!!" he exploded.  
  
I smiled, "Uh, this actually is really good. quite enough for me thank you!" I sat down and ate only a little bit. I didn't want to get him angrier.  
  
"Where are we going Raven?"  
  
"Why do want to know Black hair?"  
  
I shook my head. He had called me Black hair again. Lilly sat down and ate the soup hungrily.  
  
"We're going to New Helic. We have to stock up and head off to Gygalos," he said absent-mindedly. Gygalos was the capital of the Empire. Of course Slasher would be there. Why didn't I think of that? It would be a long trip though. how long would I keep my sanity with Raven being around me for such a time?  
  
He sipped his coffee and sighed.  
  
"Stop looking me Black hair."  
  
I blushed and finished my food. This would be torture for me. I looked over at Lilly and she was happily eating away. Raven suddenly got up. He grabbed the food and the coffee and called out Shadow to put it away. Lilly saw her motorcycle again and started screaming about how it was being mistreated. Raven told her to shut up again. He got in the Zoid and I followed after Lilly. I sat in my normal place and Lilly continued touching buttons.  
  
I fell asleep in the Zoid, it was so boring and I didn't get enough sleep after staying up so late the night before. It took us no time to get New Helic, almost half the time it took us to get away from it. A Zoid was much faster that a motorcycle. Lilly woke me up because Raven hadn't bothered.  
  
"Won't people recognize him?" I asked her.  
  
"He said that if they did they wouldn't dare mess with him," she told me.  
  
"Oh."  
  
We climbed out and Lilly led me to Raven. He was at a roadside store looking for food. I shrugged and went to help him.  
  
"I need no help," he scoffed.  
  
"You have no money!" I told him.  
  
"She does," he said, pointing to Lilly. She was staring at a guns and ammunition store.  
  
"Oh no." I whispered.  
  
"What?" Raven asked, turning around.  
  
"Didn't you know? Lilly is a legal nutcase." I said, turning around to face him, and when I looked back nobody was there.  
  
"Oh great. Now I'm stuck with two girls.one who acts like an idiot when she's around me, and the other is a total nutcase. Nothing can get worse."  
  
"Yes!! Complete and total power is mine!! Ahahahaha!!" Lilly laughed evilly, jumping out of the store with a huge bazooka over her shoulder, firing it madly.  
  
"Oh, s***," Raven murmured.  
  
Someone from the crowd screamed and everyone started running.  
  
"Lilly! Lilly! Stop!" I cried, holding her back from firing any more.  
  
"Oh. uh. hee hee.sorry sir! I'm sorry I destroyed your car. I can see it was a really nice car. but. now it has pretty bullet holes in it!"  
  
"I suggest we leave," Raven said grabbing free food from the stand and heading back to the Zaberfang. Suddenly we saw a blue Shield Liger, a lion type Zoid, appear out of nowhere and start looking for the trouble that had caused the screaming.  
  
"Ban," Raven sneered. He called on Shadow to lower the motorcycle. Lilly's eyes sparkled at the sight of her precious. "Get out of here," he told me, handing me the food. I nodded and put the food on the back of the motorcycle. I signaled to Lilly to get it started. She got on her goggles and scarf and hopped on after tying the bazooka to the back.  
  
I got on the back seat and felt the motorcycle go forward. Lilly steered out of the city, but we were going considerably slower since we had the bazooka on the back.  
  
I looked back. "Raven."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So good, yes? I TRIED hard to stay accurate to the anime, but I can't. ah well. So, what did ya think? ^^ 


	5. Hold My Hand

Aaaand. WE'RE BACK!!! So, was the last chapter good? Good. I feel happy that you alls like my stories. Yesh. now. where were we? Oh, right. Kala was all boo hoo. so, once again I ask you to remain in your seat for an exciting chapter. sort of. Anyways, this is the second to last chapter, so if you want to review, get it out now. or, after the chapter is over anyways. And if you know me, you know my pairings. *grins evilly* And AGAIN "/" is italics. *nods* Let's-a go!  
  
I DON'T OWN ZOIDS OR THE OPENING STATEMENT TO THE STORY AND THIS A RUN-ON SENTECE SINCE THERE ARE MORE THAN THREE CLAUSES AND YOU SHOULD BE CORRECTING ME BUT YOU'RE NOT.  
  
  
  
Lilly and I waited for Raven to return. We were on the desert, where we had met him in the first place. We had waited for days, and I had doubts about Raven ever returning. Soon after we had left him I heard the mountain that held a base right near New Helic city erupt. I sat there, hardly ever moving, waiting for him to come back. Lilly tapped my shoulder.  
  
"Kala. we have to leave. We can't stay here forever. He's probably not coming back," she told me sadly. I nodded.  
  
I got up and took a last look at New Helic city. I turned around to face the motorcycle. I heard a loud sound and the wind started to pick up. I saw a huge black Zoid with purple points on it land in front of me. It looked like a dinosaur type Zoid, sinister. I shivered with fear.  
  
'/Of all the times to need Raven/,' I thought. I began to back away but a familiar voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Ra-Raven?" I asked.  
  
No answer. I knew it was him!  
  
"Lilly, our ride's here!" I cried, pointing to the Zoid. Lilly smiled. I saw Shadow come out of the Zoid and take Lilly's motorcycle into the storage area again. She screamed about mistreatment again but she knew that the Zoid would be much faster.  
  
I had no idea what this type of Zoid that Raven was piloting was. It had two huge guns on the back and a gun on its head. The cockpit hatch opened. I saw Raven standing there.  
  
"What kind of Zoid is this?" I called up to him.  
  
"It's called the Genosaurer."  
  
"The Genosaurer.what an incredible machine," I said. I heard Raven laugh.  
  
"That's exactly what I said when I saw it," he chuckled.  
  
I smiled. I was ready to go up there and hug him when Lilly broke my thoughts.  
  
"Uh, shouldn't we be going?" she asked.  
  
"Lilly! Yes, great idea! Let's go!" I yelled, changing the subject so maybe no one would notice. Lilly climbed into the Genosaurer's cockpit, which was just a smidge bigger than the Zaberfang's. I sat on the left side as usual and Lilly sat on the right. I hadn't had sleep in days, so as soon as he ride started I fell asleep. A loud crash woke me, and when I looked to see what caused it, in front of us was some weird blue lion Zoid, like the Shield Liger, only not the same. It looked much sleeker than the Shield Liger.not as square.  
  
"What's going on?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Ban," Raven grumbled.  
  
"But that's not Ban's Zoid!" I argued.  
  
"It evolved. By his organoid. it's called the /Blade/ Liger now," Raven jeered.  
  
"Oh, that sounds nice." I said sarcastically. "How are we going to beat it?"  
  
"Oh, boy! A Zoid battle! How exciting!" Lilly bounced.  
  
"Don't get too excited," Raven told her. He pressed a button and I heard us lock on to the ground. "Hang on."  
  
Then I heard a sound suddenly started getting louder and louder. It was like the sound of something getting more powerful. I covered my ears and curled up in the corner. Suddenly a huge explosion erupted into my ears and the Genosaurer recoiled. Lilly screamed. Then it was over.  
  
"Wh-wha-what was /that/?" Lilly stuttered.  
  
"Charged particle gun," Raven said.  
  
I looked in front of us. Everything was destroyed. We were in a forest. the trees in front of us. were just gone. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Whoa."  
  
"Pretty powerful, huh?" he asked me. I looked up and he was looking right at me. Those eyes.  
  
"Y-y-yes-s." I was ready to faint. Raven looked away and took a deep breath. "Where are we?"  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"We're almost there!" Lilly told me. I smiled. I thought about poor Slasher, and how that madman, Prozen, was holding her "hostage". The only bad thing was as soon as it was over. I would probably never see Raven again. But it was the price I would pay for getting Slasher back.  
  
That day I began to think. When Raven told us to leave. and he went to battle Ban, and he disappeared. why did he come back? Surely he would've known that we thought he was dead. He would've been off the hook, he would've had his organoid and he would've left us alone. Why /did/ he come back? It just didn't make any sense. he makes it seem like he hates both our guts.which maybe is /exactly/ what he wants us to think!  
  
I shook my head. Like he would ever like me. I looked up at him. His face was completely solemn. His eyes were emotionless, concealing thoughts that I could only begin to wonder about. I had to ask him why he came back.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
He didn't stir. He eyes didn't shift, his head didn't move.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
Still he remained silent. It seemed that he was ignoring me completely. He was zoned out. I gritted my teeth and gathered my breath.  
  
"RAVEN!!!" I yelled in his ears. He cringed and looked over at me coldly, his once-frozen eyes melted by his burning hatred.  
  
"/What do you want/!?!?" he spat back. I decided not to annoy him more by not answering.  
  
"Raven, why did you come back for us?" I asked him submissively. He looked away from me.  
  
"Yeah Raven, why did you come back? Huh? Why? Tell us!" Lilly chimed in. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.  
  
"SHUT UP!" he snapped. I looked away and didn't talk. He obviously didn't enjoy that question grill. He still didn't answer my question though. I didn't want to ask him again just yet. Raven was obviously in a bad mood. But he was usually in a bad mood. "We're getting close."  
  
I smiled weakly and nodded. I was so excited to finally get Slasher back. I would defeat Raven and Ban just yet. Boy, would he be surprised that my purpose for getting the Zoid was to defeat him. But still. my skill as a pilot was just a few thousand miles behind Ban's, let be Raven's. I bet I could pull it off.  
  
I was getting hungry. Lilly was asleep. Raven was piloting the Zoid. I didn't want to get on his bad side again. I went against my best instincts to not bother him and. I did.  
  
"Raven, can I-"  
  
"No.  
  
"But I'm hungry!"  
  
"Give me one reason I should care. I'm hungry too, but you don't see me complaining."  
  
"Well you can stop when ever you want! I have to ask a little son of a b****!" I screamed at him. The Zoid suddenly made a dead stop. Raven got up, and he was taller than me normally, but when I was sitting down cross- legged he towered over me. He grabbed me by the collar, lifting me up and shoved me against the wall.  
  
"No one, but /no one/ speaks to me like that," he whispered darkly. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a sharp object. It was a knife! He pressed the sharp end of the blade against my throat. It felt cold and harsh against my skin. "If it wasn't for your little friend over there, you wouldn't be here in the first place. I'd even kill you right now if it wasn't for her," he told me gesturing to Lilly. I gulped.  
  
"So do you understand?" he asked me, his cold eyes piercing my heart.  
  
"Yes sir," I answered weakly. He put the knife away and threw me to the ground. I would never do that again. I knew why Raven had come back. He knew that if we found him again, he would have to go through this. I bet he just wanted to get it over with. For some reason, I wasn't satisfied with that answer. I fell asleep, except my dreams that had Raven were no longer dreams.  
  
They were nightmares.  
  
I was awoken rudely by a kick in the head. Raven was standing over me. He had the same emotionless look he did the night before.  
  
"Get up. We're here," he told me.  
  
"Gygalos?" I asked.  
  
"Where else?" he asked. He held his hand out. I didn't know what to do. What was he doing? I lifted my hand nervously. I took his hand and he helped me up. I was shaking. My heart was pounding against my chest. What had happened to his attitude since last night? He had changed. My attitude had changed as well. My thoughts on Raven had changed so many times. but I liked him.and not just a crush. but what did he think about me? Maybe he was being polite. I didn't know. I was flustered.  
  
"Follow me," he said flatly.  
  
I obeyed. Raven led me to a large building. It was white; it looked like a warehouse and was made of bricks on the outside. This place was where they held the Zoids, called a hanger.  
  
"Where's Lilly?" I asked him.  
  
"Distracting the guards," he told me.  
  
"Can't you just walk in and get it for me?" I asked him.  
  
"Are you crazy? I may be valued as a great Zoid pilot, but it would be like treason to steal a Zoid from there. That's where all the best ones are held. The rest are in the Whale Kings," he explained. Whale Kings are a huge type of transport Zoid, able to carry more than fifty Zoids.  
  
I nodded. I walked stealthily along with him into the hanger inside were all kinds of Zoids. Surely Slash would stick out like a sore thumb. My eyes scanned all the Zoids, looking for a strange-looking Rev Raptor. I went deeper into the hanger and kept looking. I saw her. She was there, surrounded by four other Zoids. I grinned. I climbed into the cockpit. I heard Slash roar happily.  
  
"Shh!" I told her not wanting our identity to be revealed. I looked out the window and I didn't see Raven anywhere. He must've fled. I frowned. I would see him again when we battled. but when would that be? I would battle Ban first, maybe he could teach me some things. I would have to find Lilly, but how would I get out of here?  
  
I opened the blades, immediately knocking over the two Zoids next to me, and the ones next to them, like a domino effect. I pushed her forward, destroying all that crossed our path. I was out of the hanger, and I didn't see the Genosaurer anywhere, but I saw a small human in front of me. Lilly! I lowered Slash and opened the cockpit.  
  
"Climb in! Hurry!" I told her, and she jumped in the backseat. The cockpit closed and we dashed into the woods.  
  
"So, this is Slasher," Lilly observed.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What took you so long? It seemed I was distracting the guards for hours! Were you and Raven having a little /private/ time?" she teased.  
  
"I wish," I told her, smiling. "Last night I asked him for food an he said no, so I told him that he was a son of a b****. then he slammed me against the inside of the Zoid and took out a knife. he was giving me a death threat Lilly. But if it wasn't for you and your connection with animals." I trailed off.  
  
I heard Lilly gasp and scream.  
  
"What?" I asked her.  
  
"He. has. my motorcycle. and. my bazooka." she stuttered.  
  
"Uh oh." I murmured. "Sorry Lilly, but we're going to Ban first." I told her.  
  
"Nooo!! My poor babies!! When we get to Raven he is so DEAD!!" she cried. I sighed. I wanted to go get them. but I couldn't. I needed to go to Ban first. He would know where Raven would be. I told her exactly that. She sighed agreement and we went off to find Ban. It would be easy to find him, most likely he would be following Raven so maybe he would be close. I grinned.  
  
I kept Slasher moving, searching for any other Zoids. It was hard to steer in woods and but I just kept going. Soon enough my guess was proved right. I heard an explosion and a saw a flock birds leaving an area where smoke was rising. I jumped over the trees as best I could and there was the Blade Liger, trying to get past tightly closed trees. I smirked and jumped in front of him.  
  
"Who are you?" I heard him ask. A picture came up on my dashboard, and there was Ban in his Zoid. His face suddenly showed a sign of recognition. "It's you! From the café!"  
  
"The one and only Kala, at your service!" I introduced. Lilly jumped in front of me.  
  
"Hi! Remember me? I'm Lilly Sunshine!" she said happily.  
  
"Yeah, I remember you," he replied. He turned his attention to me again, "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I'm taking you up on that Zoid challenge you offered me several weeks back," I announced. Ban's face changed from an annoyed face to a game face.  
  
"Alright! Let's go!" he yelled. "First, let me clear the trees." So, he proceeded to show off his Zoid and knock down all the trees with his blades. His blades were not unlike mine, although his were lightning shaped, and he could fire pulse lasers from his. As soon as he saw it was fit, he turned to face me.  
  
"Prepare to meet your demise Ban!" I yelled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow. good, eh? Yes, Kala has got her Zoid back. and do we have romance or something? Not that! Not that bloody stuff! Can't take it. anyways. Did you like it? Review please! ^^ 


	6. HighHeeled Action! okay, there's really ...

Hi! This is the last chapter... so sad, I know. I just realized whenever I tried to do "dot, dot, dot" thingers, they came out as one dot! I hope you guys realized that. I'm still feeling stupid about when I reviewed SaZ's story... *urkishness* So, you guys ready for another chapter? THE LAST ONE? GOOD! And, again, "/" means italics. I'm sorry you had to sit through this torture.  
  
I DON'T OWN ZOIDS OR THE OPENING STATEMENT TO THE STORY AND THIS A RUN-ON SENTECE SINCE THERE ARE MORE THAN THREE CLAUSES AND YOU SHOULD BE CORRECTING ME BUT YOU'RE NOT.  
  
  
  
  
  
The first thing he did was backup and open his blades. He charged at me, gaining speed steadily. I waited for the right moment to jump. Right before he was about to hit me, I jumped low, Slash's claws piercing his back.  
  
"Ahhhh! How could a Rev Raptor be so fast?" he asked, turning around.  
  
"It's not a Rev Raptor."  
  
"What? How could it not be?"  
  
"/HER/ name is Slash Raptor. I assume that if you look more closely there will be some differences between the Rev Raptor and her. Like this!" I yelled, putting out the blades and putting on the booster. I charged at him but he dodged it and fired at me, getting an almost point-blank range hit on my booster, knocking it offline.  
  
"Uh, oh." Lilly squeaked. Slash growled angrily and I steered her around, her blades knocking off the top part of the Blade Liger, the part that makes the shield. It was like cutting a tip off the top of a lion's mane.  
  
"Gotcha!" I smiled.  
  
"Not so fast," Ban retorted, taking one of Slash's blades in the mouth of the Blade Liger. He tried to rip it off but the energy of the blade ended up cutting through the mouth. "What?!"  
  
"I may not be a good as a pilot as you are, but my Zoid might be just a bit stronger!" I called to him. I heard him laugh.  
  
"A good Zoid pilot doesn't rely on the abilities of the Zoid to win a match!" Ban said with great dignity. He took my reaction time to his statement into play and fired at me with the pulse lasers. Slash sounded really ticked off.  
  
"Let's go Slash," I whispered. I got up, and charged at Ban with all my speed that I had left, cutting his right foreleg only slightly. His Zoid fell to the side a bit. I smiled, proving Ban's point only slightly wrong. He moved a lot slower, not even close to my speed. I took this chance to attack him brutally. I finally finished him off with my blades, cutting the /slightly/ sliced leg in /half/.  
  
Ban had lost. I was amazed at how my skill had improved in just a few months. Was it all that time adventuring? Or was it because of the time with Raven? I didn't know. I almost didn't believe that I had won. But I did. It almost seemed impossible.. but that didn't matter. I needed to find out where Raven was, partly because I wanted to see him again, partly because I wanted to beat him, and partly because Lilly would kill me if I didn't!  
  
"Where's Raven?" I asked him.  
  
"I don't know, I thought he was around here!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's right, Raven just left here. Can you tell me where I can find out?"  
  
"Away from here?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Well, the nearest Republican place you can find out is past the bridge, which is right on the border. A base isn't far past the border, you can't miss it. You can track him there," he told me. I bet he would've found out as well if he hadn't gotten damaged so seriously. ((A/N: I just realized that the border goes right up to the capital. just pretend it does and then spans out. yeah.))  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Lilly said happily. I shrugged and got out of the woods, cutting my way through. I didn't know why I hadn't done it before.  
  
After I had gotten out of the woods I saw in front of me a wide river, with a small, human size bridge across it. Gygalos was smart to be placed here, not only did it have the protection of the river, but the attackers had a large amount of woods to get through. I took a short, walking jump, landing on the banks of the river, almost sliding into the river itself. I jumped out of the mud and took a deep breath.  
  
"That was close," I said, relieved. Slasher would never function in a fast river like that. All of us would've been washed away. As soon Slash got situated, we continued. There was still woods, but it wasn't like the ones surrounding Gygalos. These woods grew on sand, so the tress weren't very healthy at all, and it was easy for us to get through.  
  
"Where do you suppose the base is?" Lilly asked me.  
  
"I don't know! Let me pilot here! I'll find it."  
  
"You better! I want my babies back!" she pouted.  
  
"Be patient."  
  
Soon enough a large building appeared over the horizon. It was huge, not able to missed as Ban said. It had a huge runway for fling Zoids to land, and I could barely see a few Republican Zoids there as well. Slash wasn't able to go faster than she already was, since the booster was damaged. We got there was fast as we could, though, but it didn't help. The Rev Raptor was an Imperial Zoid, and it was a Republican base. Not a good mix.  
  
When I arrived in my Zoid, I told them that I found Slash and she wasn't registered with the Empire. She wasn't even registered at all. They passed my story after a half an hour wait, they had to get it to the major of the base. Finally, I was able to drop off my poor Zoid at the repairs, and meanwhile I manipulated Lilly and myself into the heart of the base by telling all the guards we would pay them if they let us by, and of course the gullible fools fell for our "prank". The heart of the base was where all the tracking devices, weapons, strategies and such are held.  
  
I demanded that they show me where Raven was. With the ranking of a lowly nobody like myself the chances were slim. But I had Lilly on my side, the legal nutcase. She didn't have her bazooka, but she could use her fists pretty damn well. I grinned at the cowering, defenseless guards as they fell into submission.  
  
"Nobody sound any alarms," she warned, "or my friend Kala over here will get her Zoid."  
  
I nodded in agreement, and asked them politely, "Now can you show us where that young man in his lovely Genosaurer is?" They nodded eagerly and one of them started typing madly.  
  
"He's. coming straight for us!" he yelled. An alarm went off and everyone scattered. Raven must've left me to destroy some other base and now he was coming to destroy us!  
  
"Thank you," I said, and grabbed Lilly's arm, running to the repairs room.  
  
"Kala, what are you going to do?" she asked me as I hopped into the newly polished Slash.  
  
"Well, first, we're going to get out of here, we can't be here while Raven's destroying. he'll probably destroy us. Then we'll follow him, you'll get your "babies" back, and I can fight him," I explained.  
  
"Good plan," she said, obviously agreeing with me. I blasted a hole in the wall (the base was going to be destroyed anyway) and got out.  
  
I got as fast away as I could without losing Raven, which wasn't easy. I tried to duck under nothing, lowering my body position and making me less noticeable. I saw the Genosaurer in the distance, hovering high over the base. I saw it land and lock down onto the ground.  
  
"The charged particle gun," I whispered.  
  
Flaps on the tail opened and a gun protruded out of the mouth of the Genosaurer. A ball of energy slowly started to form in front of the gun growing each second. It was floating in mid air! Suddenly a huge stream of energy flew out of the Genosaurer's mouth, destroying everything in its path and setting fire to the rest. The Zoids that combated Raven were helpless, blown over by the Genosaurer's awesome power.  
  
"Whoa." I heard Lilly say. I nodded and watched Raven destroy the rest of the base. He started to hover again and I pushed Slash forward, trying to get to him before he got away. I got very close and almost shouted to him to stop when he flew over the woods. I was already running and jumped, easily clearing the river. I had had it with chasing him and shot at him with my guns, getting a direct hit but not causing any damage.  
  
The Genosaurer gracefully swerved around to face me, the sinister red eyes glowing with insane anger. The forest was almost completely destroyed, so it was easy for the Genosaurer to land, as well as making it easy for me to back up. I was going to say something but Lilly was the one to speak first.  
  
"Raven, you have my motorcycle and my bazooka! Give them back!" she hollered. Shadow appeared and the two items were quickly on the ground in front of us.  
  
"Are /these/ the things you want?" said a voice. I knew it was him and I grinned.  
  
"Yes! Can I have them back please?" she asked politely, expecting Raven to let her have them.  
  
"No."  
  
"But. why?"  
  
"You can have them back.if you can defeat me," he replied slyly.  
  
"But. Raven! That's no fair! You have an organoid!" I told him.  
  
"Give me one reason to care," he said darkly.  
  
"Ugg..You're on!!" I yelled, accepting his challenge. Shadow put the items on the other side of the river and re-fused with the Genosaurer.  
  
"Kala, wait! He has a charged particle gun! We can't compete against that!" she cried.  
  
"Lilly, you have to trust me, I can't back out now," I told her confidently, when deep down I was scared stiff.  
  
She nodded. I put down the blades, taking slow steps toward Raven. He laughed. I saw his foot locks go down. I gulped. It was the dreaded charged particle gun! I knew what I had to do though. Just like I had done with Ban, I would wait until it was coming towards me to jump. I saw the ball reach its maximum capacity. I jumped at that exact moment, jumping over the beam and going to the right. By the time I landed it was over.  
  
"Bring it on Raven!" I yelled, charging at him full speed. He stopped me easily with his left (if you were looking from the front) arm claw. I pushed harder, but Raven didn't even seem to be trying to stop me.  
  
"Your puny Zoid is no match for mine!" he laughed, and with that, he went to push the blade off. But something weird happened. Despite his strength, the blade didn't snap. The blade went right through, cutting the claw in half. "That's not possible!" he cried.  
  
"Sorry Raven!" I smirked, and ducked, cutting his lower leg in half. I heard him laugh. He hovered, not caring about his leg. His other arm shot out and hooked on to me. It slowly reeled me in, the mouth opening, ready to crush me. Lilly screamed, and I clenched my teeth.  
  
Suddenly I fell to the ground, his arm still hooked onto me. I smiled, and Raven fell as well.  
  
"Gotcha!" I cried happily. Raven got up. He didn't speak, but Shadow flew out and got the two items. He loaded them into storage on Slash and again fused with the Genosaurer. Lilly squeaked happily. I smiled. I had accomplished my goal. I had beaten Raven and Ban.  
  
I had beaten Raven and Ban!  
  
The Genosaurer started to hover away, but I still had one more question to ask Raven.  
  
"Raven, wait!" I called. The Genosaurer turned around, and landed again. I jumped out of Slash.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Raven. I want to know. the day you left. I thought you wouldn't come back. I'm sure you knew that too. So. Raven. why did you come back?" I asked him. The Genosaurer's cockpit hatch opened and Raven jumped out. My face got bright red as he got closer and closer to me. He soon stood directly in front of me as he had when we first met.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked me, face still emotionless.  
  
I wasn't sure. I tried to speak but my mouth was blown dry. Nothing came out. Did I want to know? I made a final decision and nodded feebly. Raven took me in his arms and held me close. Our faces got nearer and nearer until out lips met. I fell into the kiss, and put my hands on his face. It seemed like a fantasy. he had seemed so harsh and frozen at first. but Raven was so passionate and gentle now. like a completely different person.  
  
"Get a room!" Lilly yelled from the cockpit of Slash. Raven stopped and gave her the middle finger. "Well, I never!" she pouted.  
  
"Raven. you came back because. you.love." I couldn't say it. Raven only nodded and kissed me again.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! SOOOOOOOO SWEEEEEEEEEEET. Okay, I'm done. Hey, you know me, you know my pairings. I know I can't romance scenes for crap, but hey, it was a cute little thinger, right? I want to thank all the people who reviewed my story (9 REVIEWS!! W00T!!). and my friend who owns Lilly. I don't. So, did you like this story or did the ending make you hate it so bad you wanted to kick your computer until your foot hurt? I would like to know. Domo arigoto. .... How do you spell that...  
  
Did anyone notice that maybe SOMEBODY let SOMEBODY WIN? *cough*Raven*cough* And yes, person. I know that Ban is Van. I like using his "proper" name. 


End file.
